


Error: He's Demi Dysfunctional?

by goresmores



Series: that angsty android AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demisexual!Suga, M/M, futuristic AU, mention of rape, mention of sexual and general abuse, sex android!Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is a sex android who just doesn't quite function like he was supposed to when he was made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error: He's Demi Dysfunctional?

**Author's Note:**

> i put rape/noncon as the warning because its mentioned and its there but its not exactly the highlight and its more of a brief mention in character backstory stuff so... yeah, i dont want people thinking im romanticizing daichi doing something like that suga- that is literally the last thing i want for anyone

Japan had begun to look a lot like what people imagined when they thought of futuristic cities, like how they did in 1990’s about the mid 2000s. The buildings were more sensitive to the presence of people which meant less push and pull doors. Futuristic anything usually meant robots, and more specifically, androids and the world had definitely delivered. It wasn’t just Japan taking on the rapid changing after all. No, this was all of the richer countries of the world, minus the few that rejected the idea of changing how they lived their life and what their cities looked like. 

So what did the world have to offer now? Androids, usually built to sell or for work. Holograms were a thing and it was being incorporated into phones, watches and all sorts of other things, becoming a new method of communication (and more common, at that). And flying cars, even! Granted you had enough money for one, that is. But the future was bright for them, so production and innovation were the primary goals, with a few testers out to people who offered to test drive the prototypes. 

Of course, along with all of it comes the opposition. People who believe flying cars won't be safe for driving on the roads (“but who would really want to be on the road when they’re in a flying car” nishinoya reasons on the subject) and the ever bitter battle of “Androids aren’t humans! Why should they have _our_ rights?!” It was an ongoing battle and it probably would continue to be, knowing the result of other back and forth battles for reform. 

From the eyes of someone older, the world was probably changing too quickly and wasn’t anything like they were used to. You overheard a group of elderly people complaining about it nearly anywhere you went that they happened to be present. Those were probably some of the people against androids and flying cars. But as for the younger generations, they were excited about all of it. Most of the progress had been made when they were younger or even before they were born, but there was still a lot of developing going on even now that they were older, so the excitement of it all had yet to simmer anything below amazing. Maybe even astonishing. 

There was still lots to do before they were even close to done and then the world would still keep changing because that’s just how the world works. You either appreciate it, don’t care or hate it. Either way, it’s going to happen, unless you pull some big stuff to get it to stop. Petitions, protests, law suits, all kinds of things. Of course, people actually did want to stop it. Sometimes that was good, other times… not so much.

But it would all pan out eventually.

*

“Suga, you won’t believe what Nishinoya was talking to me about earlier today. It was crazy. I mean, he says crazy things all the time but this really took the cake.” Daichi took his scarf off, hanging it up alongside his jacket. He was finally home and Sugawara was here, just like he promised he would be, since he had the day off. 

Daichi had been a little behind in house work and Sugawara had offered to help him even though Daichi told him that he wouldn’t be able to be there for a good while since he had work but Sugawara just waved his hand with a smile, promising that it would be fine and that Daichi would still have plenty of time to help out when he got home.

 

Sure enough, he was still cleaning by the time Daichi made it home, tidying up the kitchen. 

“Really? What did he say?” Sugawara was wiping down the table, smooth circles across the surface of the hardwood. 

“He said you were an android! That’s not true though, if you were, you would have told me, right?” Suga’s expert organization skills, wow. It looked way better in there. The cup that had the egg in it was gone now, probably washed, since it looked like Suga had already gotten around to doing the dishes. Why he had an egg in a cup, Daichi didn’t know but it ended up there somehow and he never thought to put it with the rest and wash the cup. 

“An android? Haha, that really is crazy.” Daichi closed the refrigerator door and turned around just in time to see Suga finish and stand up straight, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Why would he think that?” 

Daichi shrugged, “Well, he said he’s never seen you eat and every time he’s asked you if you were hungry you had an excuse as to why you weren’t. Plus something about never seeing you go to the restroom.” 

“Hm… Well, he’s only known me for a month! We haven’t been around each other that much, I’m sure he’ll get his chance.” Sugawara smiled and Daichi felt him heart speed up a little. He was still so in love with Suga. It made sense, since it had been a little more than a month than Daichi himself had known Sugawara, but sometimes he wished the feelings he had toward him didn’t always rush quite as violently as they did the majority of the time. 

Daichi felt the strong need to walk over there and kiss him but they hadn’t really gotten that far yet, so he would just have to restrain himself. 

Their feelings were out in the open but Sugawara insisted that they get to know each other better a little beforehand instead of just diving headfirst into a relationship with each other. 

And Daichi respected that. He would wait forever for Suga as long as there was a chance. 

A month really felt like too short a time to be smitten but he couldn’t help it. This man was beautiful and sweet and just _gorgeous_ in every way Daichi could imagine or possibly want. 

“Mhm.” So what now? “What were you going to do after you finished in here?” 

“We’re going to clean your bedroom.” 

Daichi raised his eyebrows. That was going to be an adventure for sure.

“You don’t have any dirty magazines under the bed do you?” Suga teased, leaning against the counter. 

“Are you kidding? Under the bed is way too obvious.” He didn’t _actually_ have dirty magazines anywhere, that was the only reason Daichi was comfortable joking about them, but Sugawara didn’t seem to think he wasn’t joking. He just laughed and slapped his upper arm. 

“Alright, come on then. Time to get that hell hole nice and clean.”

*

Sugawara hadn’t sounded nervous after Daichi had mentioned what Nishinoya has said so that should have been enough to kill any suspicion he might have had. 

…So why was he paying so much attention to Sugawara’s needs? 

Maybe he should have noticed it before, but Nishinoya was right. Suga really didn’t eat. Or least… Daichi had never seen him eat. He hadn’t seen him drink either. 

Peeking out from the corner that led to kitchen, Daichi called out “Hey, Suga. Are you hungry?” Daichi was hungry so he figured he should include Suga in the grub, since he was a guest. 

Sugawara looked up from his phone, meeting with eyes with Daichi, “Oh, yeah! Sure!” He smiled.

That caught him off guard. 

He said yes? 

That was the first time he’d ever heard that in 2 months of being close to him. 

“Okay. Well, what do you want?” 

“Hm… anything is fine. I’m not hungry for anything in particular.” 

“Alright, well, I think I’m going to make instant ramen, just because I'm feeling kind of lazy right now.”

“Alright!” 

And so Daichi was in the kitchen while Sugawara was doing… whatever it was Sugawara was doing on his phone. 

 

“It’s ready!” Daichi set the ramen bowls on the table between him and Suga. 

Suga set down his phone and picked up the chopsticks that Daichi had set down along with the bowls. “Thanks for the food!”

The two of them dug in and Daichi couldn’t help but notice how Sugawara ate. He had a smile on his face and he ate slowly. He caught Suga glancing at him every so often too and Daichi smiled at him. 

“Hey, uhm… I have to go to the restroom. I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Sugawara got up and rounded the corner to the restroom, leaving Daichi alone with his thoughts. 

Wow. Two firsts in a day. First Sugawara eating something and now he excused himself to the restroom. Today was just full of surprises. 

Suga came back soon enough and when he right as he sat down, his phone rang. He looked at it and then back at Daichi, asking for permission with his eyes. Daichi nodded. 

He mouthed a thank you and a quick sorry as he pushed talk. 

Suga’s eyes got wide and his mouth opened like he wanted to say something but couldn’t. “…Asahi?!” He looked like he was about to stand, “No, no yeah. I’ll come! Please calm down!” He hung up. “I’m sorry Daichi! I have to go! Asahi got his hand stuck hand stuck inside a jar and he can’t get it out! I’ll see you Thursday though, promise!” 

Suga pulled his coat on, wrapped his scarf haphazardly around his neck and ran out as he shoved his phone into his pocket. 

Daichi looked at the abandoned half eaten bowl of ramen. 

*

“There’s only a few hours before the shipment is due, you know that.” 

“Yes, but we need to at least make sure that they work properly, don’t you think?!” The one in defense of “they” working properly flashed a light into Sugawara’s eyes, checking to make sure that they dilated and constricted at the light change. 

When Suga tried to move his mouth to speak, his jaw wouldn’t open. 

Oh. He was on stand-by. Quite literally. At the current amount he was allowed to function, all he could really do was stand there. 

“No one who wants a sex android this quickly is going to give a shit if the pupils dilate or constrict, seriously. It’s going to fine, just fuck it and put them in the goddamn crates already!” The more foulmouthed of the two men slapped the other’s hand, making him drop the flashlight. 

“Hey! Watch it!” He bent down to get the flashlight, “This is the kind of shit that’s going to get you fired and I’m in favor of that. So don’t think for a second I’m going to let this slide without even trying to get your ass out of here.” 

But despite that, the man seemed done testing Suga, setting the flashlight down on the table and picking up a remote. The last thing Sugawara saw was his hand make a small twisting motion before the world went dark. 

 

When he came to again, he was standing in a strange bedroom he had never seen before. Beside him was another person and in front of him was a gushing old man (Sugawara had to guess around his later 50s) who was running a hand up and down the other’s arm, a light blush on his face. 

“Tobio-kun you’re absolutely perfect~” There was extra emphasis on the perfect. 

Tobio was probably a sex droid like Sugawara was, or at least he assumed as much since Tobio didn’t display much of a reaction to the attention he was receiving , mostly just looking curiously at the hand on his arm. He was a little taller than Sugawara was, with broader shoulders and he seemed a bit more muscular. From the side, Suga couldn’t see his eyes, but his hair was dark. In fact, Tobio was probably a name given to him by the man because sex droids were assigned numbers, not names. 

Gosh, now he wondered what he himself looked like. Was he as attractive as that? 

The man turned to Suga next, gasping. “Koushi-kun! Look at you! You’re so beautiful~” he placed a hand on Suga’s cheek and batted his eyelashes, his face a little too close to Suga’s face for comfort. 

The man pressed his lips to Sugawara’s and Suga flinched back. 

This made the man’s eyes narrow, voice much deeper and threatening than his previously light and admiring tone had been as he asked “Did you just flinch away from me?” 

“I-” 

“You do _not_ flinch away from me.” Suga was jerked forward by the standard white clothing he, Tobio and all the other sex droids were dressed in when they were first shipped off to their owners so that his lips met the man’s again. 

Suga’s eyes shut tight and his face contorted in disgust at the contact. He used his arms and tried to push the man away, succeeding in breaking the lip lock that had been going on, breathing heavier than before, “P-please don’t do that!” 

“And why shouldn’t I? You’re _made_ for this.” 

“I- I don’t even know you though! What’s your name? Where are we? Don’t you think those things are important when we’ve just met?!” 

His voice was stern, but it wasn‘t as harsh as before, thankfully, “You don’t need to concern yourself with those things right now. You’ll find out eventually.” 

Eventually wasn’t good enough, not in Sugawara’s opinion but he supposed he’d have to muscle through it anyway, wouldn’t he? 

“Come on, Koushi-kun. Can’t you be more like Tobio-kun here? Tobio, do you care about knowing where you are or what my name is right now?” Tobio replied with a shrug, looking down as though he didn’t really want to make eye contact with his owner. Maybe it was just his preprogrammed personality but either way, Suga felt about the same right now, aside from exasperated at on this man‘s insistence on the lack of important of names. 

“But I guess if it’s just _so_ important to you, you can call me Enomoto. -Dono is preferable but not necessarily required.” Enomoto sighed, “You’re really a handful, aren’t you Koushi-kun?” 

Sugawara only looked at the floor, unsure, grossed out and uncomfortable. 

 

It really didn’t get any better after that, either. In fact, it only got worse. 

Tobio was the favorite of the two androids and it was rather obvious. Since he wasn’t put off by being flirted with, touched and told what to do, Enomoto preferred to do things with him and Sugawara blushed at the awkwardness of seeing the shy, pouty and overall irritated looking android he had becomes friends with blushing, gasping and moaning beneath, and sometimes on top, of Enomoto when he accidentally walked in on them (which happened way more often than Suga would like to admit). 

Of course, while Tobio was preferred, Enomoto still tried to get close to Suga and while Suga had originally been made for his soothing personality and looks, he was hardly ever able to make use of them, not to mention that things like that never really worked on yourself. 

He was complimented on his looks a lot but it wasn’t welcomed and he was usually too emotionally drained to actually do anything. 

Days when Enomoto tried to make use of him consisted of Suga trying to accept it, being unable to, angering Enomoto and resulting in being forced down and taken however it had been decided he would be taken at the time. 

The varying tones made it all the more horrible. Sometimes it was the threatening, deep one when he narrowed his eyes and would be extra rough and sometimes he would be just as rough but the torture would be accompanied with sing-songy ‘Koushi~’s and Enomoto teasingly pointing out his faults the entire time. 

Tobio, concerned, would try his best to comfort Suga as his body racked with sobs, tears leaving wet blotches on the sheets after having been abandoned in favor of whatever else it was Enomoto wanted to do. 

Maybe if they could redo it all… maybe if their first meeting hadn’t been so bad… maybe they could have gotten along, Suga and Enomoto. It wasn’t like he disliked sex, after all. He just wanted to be able to get close to Enomoto, that was all… But even as he learned more about Enomoto, he realized just how much he really couldn’t like him. 

 

“We’re not making any real progress, Koushi-kun.” Enomoto stroked Sugawara’s chin with a finger, a bemused look gracing his face. “At this rate, you might as well be recycled as new parts for another droid… or maybe for a new droid altogether.” 

With downcast eyes, Sugawara debated whether or not he should mention what he had been thinking for the past couple of days. This could either end fairly well or go horribly wrong. 

Oh well. What the fuck? 

“You could probably… let me go…?” 

Enomoto raised an eyebrow, “Let you go?” 

Suga nodded a bit, keeping his eyes down. “Let me live like anyone else in the world... I-I don’t know… get a job… a house, maybe. You could let me go and you wouldn’t have to deal with me ever again. All I need is a last name a-and a birth certificate, probably. I was sort of born so-” 

This idea seemed to amuse him, a wicked smile spreading across his face. “Oh, so you want to leave, do you? You want to be a human? What make you think you can fit in with _humans_ when you’re just a bag of _bolts_ built to be nothing more than a _sex slave_? Do you really think they’ll accept you out there?” Enomoto pulled him closer by the shirt, seemingly as though he would kiss him, smile plastered in place. 

Sugawara wanted to believe that they would, he really did. Whoever they were. Even if it meant he had to keep moving until he found someone who would accept him he would find them somehow. He was desperately in need of happiness. There was no way he was going to be able to keep living like this. 

“Well, maybe…? There has to be someone, right?” Suga’s eyes flicked up to meet Enomoto’s in some attempt at boldness, as though meeting his eyes show he wasn’t as unsure about his answer as he might have sounded.

Enomoto stepped back and slammed Suga into the wall by the handful of shirt he had grabbed before. “Alright, you want to be let go so bad,” he was pulled back the same way and dragged behind, nearly tripping over his feet as he tried to stay standing. He was pulled over to the closet in the hall and thrust inside, the door slamming shut. 

“You’ll be fine in there, won’t you, Koushi? You don’t need to eat, sleep or use the restroom, after all.” There was a ridiculous laugh that could be heard through the door as Enomoto walked off, leaving Suga to spend the next week alone, crying on and off in the dark. 

 

When the door was opened, it was Tobio, who had previously been strictly instructed not to open the door no matter what, lest he want to face the consequences of whatever punishment Enomoto saw fit for him. He had a folder and a small duffel bag. 

“The folder has the papers that you need to blend in to society and the duffel has money and clothes. I’m not sure how much but I hope it’s enough…” 

Tobio walked with Suga to the front door, giving him a long hug. “Goodbye, Koushi. I’ll miss you. I really doubt it will be the same without you. Even though all those bad things happened, it was kind of nice knowing you were here.”

Suga nodded, trying not cry. “Yeah, same for you. You’re a really great friend, Tobio.” 

And then he was off, waving goodbye and doing his best to figure out what his first move should be. 

Getting far away from here sounded like a very good plan. 

In the beginning, Suga feared his going out would be sabotaged by Enomoto who might not actually want to let him go but as he boarded and safely got off the nearest bus he could find, Suga’s fear dissipated. 

Since he didn’t have an official education, Suga need something easy that didn’t require much of an education at all. The only knowledge he had was what he had been programmed with and anything he had picked up during his time with Enomoto, so a sort of something you could learn on the job would be best.

It took quite a bit of scouring, but when he saw the “hiring” sign in the window of The Coffee Crow, he had a feeling that this would be the one. And sure enough, he was able to land the job, learning to prepare coffee from the anxious but kind Azumane Asahi. 

Which then brought the timeline to what it currently was. Working happily at The Coffee Crow, he added to the money he had leftover for an apartment. He even had more spending money than humans would have, since he didn’t eat or drink and didn’t have to buy groceries because of it. 

And now, of course, there was Daichi. Daichi was the one who restored the hope that maybe he really was just demisexual instead of asexual. The more time he spent with him and the more Sugawara thought that if Daichi wanted to have sex, he wouldn’t really mind. In fact, maybe he would even welcome it. That was definitely a sign, if he’d ever seen one. Plenty of people had given him bedroom eyes and come onto him back when he had lived with Enomoto, but he’d never felt any spark of sexual attraction or excitement when looking at them. 

A lot of bad things had happened and Suga hadn’t forgotten. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to so easily, even if he wished he could but he didn’t want it to hinder him. He really wanted someone he could trust and be close to and be romantic with without it being sex centric like it was with Enomoto. 

That was the dream, anyway. 

*

Sugawara decided he was tired of lying to Daichi. He was tired of lying to his friends too. He really wanted to come clean and get it out there and suffer the consequence of it all, but he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

He’d made up excuse after excuse:

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I’m on a diet!”

“I ate before I came, I’m sorry! I didn’t think we would be eating!”

“My stomach hurts, I don’t think I could eat a bite, I’m sorry.”

And hidden so much from them all that he was beginning to sicken himself. And that stunt he pulled asking Asahi, the only friend of his that knew the truth, to call him during his meal with Daichi hurt him so much. He had just left poor Daichi there and taken off in a rush to take care of an accident that hadn’t really happened! 

He still needed to sweep up his kitchen after his tantrum the other day, too. 

The tantrum just after Daichi had told him what Nishinoya had told him. 

He still had left over groceries from the party he and Daichi had thrown the in the first month of their sort-of friendship. They figured it would be a good idea to get their friends together and fuck around because why not? Of course Suga was eager for that since he had never been part of a party that didn’t consist of a bunch of disgusting people gathering together to gush over each other’s androids. The groceries were just a cover to make it look like Suga actually ate and drank things like humans do. 

But after forcing himself through a few more hours around Daichi after that short conversation, Sugawara had gone home and this sudden wave of depression and anger swept through him full force and he wrecked his kitchen by smashing everything onto the floor before he fell to his knees and started sobbing. In a puddle of milk, soda, smashed chips and shattered glass, he sobbed his heart out until he couldn’t cry anymore. 

He’d mopped up what he could but the glass was still there and the floor was sticky. Part of him thought of it like a reminder that he needed to stop lying and hiding things and another part of him wanted to keep it there because staring at it made his stomach swirl in self hatred that he felt like he deserved to feel until he told them all the truth. 

So yeah… to finally put an end to it all, he was going to tell them that he was an android, starting with Daichi. 

After all, if they were planning to be a couple one day, Daichi would need to know the truth. You can’t just hide something that big for months and months. In fact, that was part of the reason Sugawara had put off making them official. 

But that wasn’t going to be a problem for much longer. 

Now he just had to wait until Thursday. It was Wednesday now, so not too much longer to go. 

Waiting though… waiting was so hard after he’d finally worked himself up enough to tell them. 

* 

“Daichi… Nishinoya was right. I’m sorry.” 

“He was right? What do you mean?” 

“About me being an android. I-I’m sorry I lied but… I was so scared. There’s so much to it and so much has happened and it’s…” Suga was torn between hugging Daichi and backing away as he tried his best to explain. 

“Because, there was all the stuff with Enomoto and it was awful, completely awful and he said no one was going to accept an android who was only made to be a sex slave, someone who’d been fucked sideways to Sunday over and over again. I’m just a factory product, I’d never fit in with humans because I’m not supposed to eat or drink or use the restroom I’m wasn’t born to do that. I wasn’t born at all!” He was rambling, trying to get it all out before he got cut off and before Daichi called him disgusting, pushed him away and left him forever, “So I tried to hide it and Asahi was the only one who knew and I don’t know why I told him but I did and it felt so good to have someone who knew what I was going through and I was so happy. What were the chances of having more than 1 person though? Not very likely, or at least, that’s what I told myself. Please tell me you don’t hate me for this… please Daichi…” 

Suga had stayed close but he was crying now, his face burned and his eyes hurt from the rough fabric rubbing against his eyes when he wiped his tears away repeatedly. 

But what happened next was, Daichi pulled Suga into a hug and spoke softly, “Hate you…? Why would I hate you? I don’t think that’s even possible.” 

The tears kept streaming but Daichi just moved them to the couch and let Sugawara sit close to him as he cried, the tears becoming happier as Daichi told him how he felt and reassured him that he would never hate him, especially not for something like that. And why would Nishinoya hate him for being a sex android? Sure he had pointed out that it was possible he was one, but that didn’t mean he hated him for the possibility. 

When Suga finally calmed down, he explained himself more calmly, more thoroughly and he stayed next to Daichi, the two of them sitting in a somewhat comfortable silence. 

“If you don’t mind my asking… how did you eat all that ramen? You ate at least half the bowl.” 

“It goes down and into a collection area that you have to clean out later when it’s full… it’s for… well, food kinks. Like force feeding… that sort of thing. I don’t exactly have a stomach so I can’t digest it.” 

“Ah…” 

Suga was super aware of the rises and falls of Daichi’s chest, both small and big as well as Daichi resting the side of his head atop Suga’s own. It was comfortable, being close like this. Being close to someone that he wanted to be closer to. 

“Daichi… do you want to… kiss, maybe?” 

He looked up at Daichi, who looked pretty shocked by the question. “I-I’d love to.” Aww, he was blushing. 

Sugawara smiled up at him and pressed his lips firmly against Daichi’s. 

This was great. So, so great. 

The perfect press of his lips against Daichi’s, the blush, the position, the feeling of being in love. It was all so great. 

When Suga pulled away, he let his head fall back against Daichi’s chest. 

“I think there should be more of those,” Sugawara sighed, taking hold of Daichi’s hand. 

“I’d like that.” 

“…Daichi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Will you hold my hand when I tell the others?” 

“I’d like that.” 

Sugawara let his eyes fall closed. Yeah. This was much better. And now he could finally clean up that gross floor at home.

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me what pacing is because i have no idea. this had been on my computer for 2 months and i was kinda tired of looking at it just sit there so i wanted to finally finish it and here you have it. i laugh tho, because this was supposed to be a coffee shop AU sorta thing and look what it ended up being. 
> 
> thanks for reading though! 
> 
> (oh- and im currently in the process of writing a little sequel to this, so look out for that!)


End file.
